Cuídate, muchacho
by aleejandraa
Summary: — Ustedes, mis sobrinos, me dan los problemas que los hijos que no tuve— suspiró Alphard y sonrió cansinamente cuando ellos denominaron como "Una deuda para siempre" la traición a la sangre. Reto Familia Black para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa Black.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece excepto la idea y la puesta en práctica.

Lo expresado en _cursiva_ son flashbacks.

Lo escrito en **negrita** es la frase que me tocó utilizar en este fic.

* * *

Cuídate, muchacho

Alphard Black nunca había sido un hombre de pocas palabras pero, en esa reunión, se mantenía sumiso, a un costado como si el tema realmente lo tuviera sin cuidado.

Al cabo de pocos meses, dos miembros de la familia habían sido borrados del tapiz de la Noble y Ancestral Familia Black. Los hilos de oro goblin que les pertenecían a Andrómeda y Sirius Black habían sido pulcramente quitados de la tela por la madre del segundo.

Todavía nadie había descubierto su traición: Alphard Black continuaba en ese tapiz; pero no sería mucho tiempo antes de que Walburga se enterara de que él le había cedido una generosa parte de su herencia a su sobrino para que este pudiera fugarse. Andrómeda no lo había aceptado pero el más pequeño no había tenido más remedio que aceptar una última oferta de parte de un miembro de su familia.

Una deuda para siempre, la había denominado Sirius y Alphard había sonreído cansinamente.

Nunca se había interesado en representar los ideales de la familia, para eso ya estaban sus hermanos, Walburga y Cygnus, que parecían sentir una presión sobre sus hombros que él nunca había tenido.

No había tenido descendencia, no se había unido al Señor de las Tinieblas ni había hecho nada para apoyar la cacería de muggles. Pero tampoco había traicionado los ideales de la familia. No le había dado la espalda a esas tradiciones pero no las había tomado al pie de la letra.

Se había mantenido en un cómodo segundo plano. Había hecho buenas migas con la gente adecuada, había estudiado protocolo y había cultivado una fortuna significativa. Había mantenido limpio el buen nombre de la familia.

Y planeaba continuar de esa forma hasta que se enteró de los planes de sus sobrinos.

Andrómeda, reservada, inteligente, se había hecho su camino al mundo de verdad. Había conocido lo que sus padres no le habían permitido y, secretamente, había desairado a la Noble y Ancestral Familia Black.

Y, maldito sea el poder de observación de los Black que le había permitido a Alphard notar esta deshonra.

Todavía recordaba cuando la había encarado, meses atrás, casi tanto como un año.

— _Meda— la llamó con voz ronca, casi en un susurro. _

_Era una de esas aburridas festividades Black donde había tantos parientes que era fácil sentirse desorientado y hasta confundido ("¿es ese un primo de la familia?", solía preguntarse Alphard luego de sus ausencias en las reuniones)._

— _¿Sí, tío Alphard?—sonrió ella. _

_Él de entre todos los tíos que tenía era su favorito. Era un hombre sencillo, de mundo, y eso la hacía sentirse confortada. No era tan prejuicioso como el resto, se animaría a decir que él ni siquiera apoyaba la causa Toujours Pur. _

— _Ven, nena— la hizo preceder la marcha y, fijándose que nadie los siguiera ni se percatara de ellos, encontró una habitación vacía en la mansión Black. _

— _¿Hay algún problema?— se preocupó ella. _

— _No lo sé, tú dime— respondió él con calma. _

— _¿Tendría que haberlo?— inquirió la jovencita con precaución. _

— _Meda, yo no soy tu madre ni tía Walburga. No voy a ir a chivarte con ellas ni con tu padre— explicó el hombre con parsimonia. _

— _Todo está bien— se mantuvo firme la muchacha. _

— _¿Un muggle? ¿Un traidor a la sangre? ¿Un "sangre sucia"?— inquirió con lentitud. _

— _No sé de qué hablas— respondió ella pero fue tan desesperada la respuesta que él se rió con ganas. _

— _Dale las gracias a Merlín de que el casamiento de Cissy sea tan inminente y que todos estén tan inmersos en los preparativos. Meda eres una terrible mentirosa— se burló él y ella se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. _

— _¿Será un secreto?— preguntó Andrómeda decentemente, con la barbilla levantada como si la cuestión le fuera indiferente. _

— _Cuídate, cariño— dio por cerrada la conversación el hombre. _

Una deuda para siempre, la había definido Andrómeda y Alphard había sonreído cansinamente.

Su sobrino mayor, Sirius, siempre había sido un rebelde. Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que este se fugara. Y tampoco había necesitado muchas palabras para hacerlo ya que era algo que se venía cocinando en el seno de la familia Black. Todos lo sabían pero nadie quería decirlo.

_La conversación con Sirius no se había dado en una de esas reuniones familiares sino en una comida en casa de los MacMillan, una familia de sangre pura que no tenía tantos prejuicios ni tanto status como los Black. _

— _Ustedes, mis sobrinos, me dan los problemas que los hijos que no tuve— suspiró el hombre cuando vio al chico acercarse y Sirius sonrió de lado. _

_Sirius ya tenía dieciséis años y, luego del fin del año escolar, se había marchado de su hogar para siempre. No había vuelta atrás y lo sabía. _

— _¿Cómo está Regulus?— inquirió el chico pues aún le quedaba algo de ese amor fraternal escondido en su interior. _

— _Tu madre va a comerle la cabeza para que sea todo lo contrario a ti—le advirtió. _

— _Ya lo hacía— se encogió de hombros él pero Alphard sabía que, en el fondo, Sirius lo lamentaba. _

— _¿Dónde estás?— preguntó, observando al resto de los presentes, algunos de los cuáles los miraban con curiosidad. _

— _En casa de los Potter— respondió desinteresado._

_La charla se extinguió por unos momentos. _

— _Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sirius— se aclaró la garganta como despistando el comentario. _

_Sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y garabateó algo con una pluma que hizo aparecer en el aire. _

— _Cuídate, muchacho— dijo tendiéndole el papel con su cuenta en Gringotts. _

Alphard volvió a la realidad de una sala semivacía y notó el silencio. **Era un silencio tenso, ensordecedor; demasiado incómodo. **Walburga estaba de pie frente a él, observándole, fría, calculadora. En algún momento, se habían quedado solos.

— ¿Sucede algo?— se atrevió a preguntar él.

— Nos deshonraste tanto como él al fugarse— escupió ella, olvidando el comportamiento propio de una dama.

— ¿De qué hablas, Walburga?— preguntó sin perder su posición.

— Ayudaste a ese maldito bastardo a escaparse. Le diste tu oro— gritó ella hecha una furia—. No me extrañaría que la hubieras ayudado también a ella— agregó sin certeza alguna.

— Tú lo obligaste a irse. Fuiste una maldita elitista que no pudo aceptar a su propio hijo. Eres peor que un sangre sucia— soltó él con calma y eso hizo que su hermana se encolerizara—. Y, sí, también quise ayudarla a ella— contestó con renovada energía.

— Nunca te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo— la varita de ella de por medio, amenazante.

— ¿Vas a torturarme? ¿Me echaras una imperdonable, Burga?— se burló—. No te tengo miedo, querida. Ni a ti ni a nadie de tu pandilla de extremistas— la sonrisa de su cara no se había borrado y eso reforzaba el mensaje que pretendía darle.

— No me temblara la mano si tengo que torturarte, Alphard— su mirada sádica no le erizó los pelos de la nuca ni le obligó a sacar su varita para defenderse.

— ¿Te dejan divertirte, hermanita? ¿O procrear y quedarse en casa es suficiente?— inquirió él y las orejas de ella se tiñeron de un color rojizo que mostraba su ira—. ¿De cuántas muertes de muggles eres responsables? ¿O tus uñas son más importantes?— continuó picándola—. Lo lamento, primor. Los hombres de negocios tenemos cosas que hacer— se despidió él y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a no demostrar impotencia ni cobardía.

Vio a Regulus, escuchando tras la puerta, quien se echo atrás cuando él abandonó la estancia donde Walburga se dedicó a destrozar sus pertenecías con rabia contenida.

— Cuídate, muchacho— le sonrió cansinamente Alphard Black y Regulus lo vio marcharse.

* * *

Encontré un nuevo foro: **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** (que le recomiendo a absolutamente todo el mundo) y este one-shot participa para el reto de dicho foro: **Familia Black. **

Bueno aclarada la parte legal del asunto... ¿les gustó? No voy a excusarme diciendo que es la primera vez que escribo de los Black, ni voy a poner ningún tipo de traba al asunto. Tan solo quiero sus opiniones. ¿Debo dedicarme a esta familia? ¿O mejor al tráfico de bebés? Cof, cof, digo, mejor eliminen esa última parte, jaja.

Desde ya muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí abajo y si alguien tiene alguna duda o no está de acuerdo con algo expresado aquí o, en cualquier otro lado, solo hagámelo saber, es gratis y no le hace daño a nadie (excepto, tal vez, a mi ego, jaja).

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
